Happy Accidents - An Amourshipping Story (Part 10 - FINAL)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash and Serena are back in this Amourshipping adventure in the last chapter in this saga. Ash awakens from an unexpected slumber to find that things aren't quite as he thought they were. (What an imagination!) LAST CHAPTER! Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


I gasped, suddenly out of breath. As my vision repaired, there were a few things I noticed. Firstly, I was outside, in some sort of forest. Also, I was fully clothed and leaning against a tree. I tried to look around further, but a sharp pain swamped my forehead. I groaned loudly and laid back against the tree to try and ease the headache. _What is wrong with me?_ I thought. I cracked my eyes open slightly, just long enough to see Serena walking towards me. She had a worried look on her face.  
I managed a weak groan, "Ser…Serena…" Serena gasped. She rushed to my side and hugged me.  
"Thank Arceus! You've been out for so long, I thought…I-I thought you…" Serena choked, beginning to sob. I squeezed her closer and breathed a sigh of relief. Serena nodded to me and ran back down the path she'd came, yelling, "Shauna, he's awake! Forget the Berries!" I closed my eyes and rested for a bit.

I reopened my eyes to see both Shauna and Serena next to me, beaming. Shauna was on some sort of a flat rock, to my left. My headache had died down now, and I could talk properly again. I sat up against the tree and asked, "What happened?"

Shauna began, "Well, do you remember the battle?" I nodded, my memory beginning to return in spurts.  
Shauna continued, "After that, I went after Serena to see if she was okay. I wanted to have a chat to her…about you." I smiled when I saw the mutual blush on both of their faces.

"Shauna eventually found me, and persuaded me to go back to camp. We were heading back when we heard you calling out. We found you stumbling around in the fog, and saw you trip," Serena explained.  
I shook my head, "Trip?" Shauna pointed next to me, at a large root emerging from the stump of the tree. I started to piece things together, but my fatigue was still getting the better of me.

"You tripped over that stump and fell head-first onto this rock," Shauna said, hitting the rock she was sitting on with her palm.  
Serena took my hand, "It was a miracle that you didn't suffer any brain damage from that fall. From what we could see, you hadn't even cracked your skull when you landed." She placed her other hand on my forehead and rubbed it soothingly. As she did so, I realised what day this was.

"So, did Tierno come and find us yet?" I asked. Shauna and Serena looked at each other.  
"What?" Shauna asked. I began to speak, but was distracted by a booming voice yelling, "Ash! Shauna! Serena! Where are you guys?"

Shauna looked at me with an amazed expression, "That…that's Tierno." I nodded. "How did you…?" Serena muttered, before Shauna stopped her mid-sentence. "It doesn't matter right now. We have to get Ash back to camp." Serena agreed, and helped me to my feet. Shauna took my other shoulder and the two of them helped me walk out to the forest clearing, where Tierno and Bonnie came rushing over.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, worried.

"We can explain it later, Bonnie. But for now, can you guide us back to camp, please?" Serena begged. Tierno and Bonnie nodded, and turned around, walking back the way they'd came. I walked gingerly, trying to keep that stinging headache away. But as I walked, something tugged at my brain.  
"Hey, Serena?" I asked the girl on my right.  
"Yeah?" she whispered.  
"Um…I don't quite know how to ask this…but, are you and…?" I stopped myself. I glanced over at Bonnie and Tierno, who were still walking, but were within earshot. I decided that this wasn't the right time to ask.  
"Never mind. I'll ask later," I muttered, pointing over to our two guides. Serena understood and nodded.

We stood in the middle of the forest clearing we'd been camping at, saying our goodbyes. After a proper night's sleep, my headache had dispersed and I was pretty much back to normal, despite a massive bruise on my forehead.

I'd said farewell to both Trevor and Tierno, and now it was Shauna's turn. I hugged her one last time, as a friend. We separated and looked at each other.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ash?" she asked nervously. I nodded, smiling. "Thank you for your help, Shauna. I hope we meet each other again soon." Shauna weakly smiled and nodded, but she seemed upset. I saw a small tear streaming down her face and heard her sniff. I cupped her cheek and wiped it away with my thumb. She quietly gasped and looked up at me with a faint blush. I gently held her face and gave her a radiant smile, a smile she needed. I let go and went to pick up my Bag, but Shauna spun me around and pulled me into a kiss.  
This kiss was unusual for Shauna, because it wasn't quick and lustful. It was soft and soothing. She gently pressed her lips against mine, embracing me by my neck. Her tongue slowly wrapped around my tongue, pulling back and forth gently, but swiftly. Shauna eventually broke the kiss and leaned against my chest.

I could hear her sobbing, and her voice broke when she whispered, "Never let me go, Ash. Stay by my side…please…" I kissed her forehead and pushed her away.  
"Shauna, someday you'll find a guy who loves you for everything you are. You don't need to rely on your looks. If you'd shown me _this _you earlier, the _real _you, I might be thinking differently right now, but as it is…" I stopped mid-sentence and glanced over at Serena. She had an understanding smile on her face.

Shauna took a step back and drew a deep breath. "I understand, Ash." She turned and faced Serena. "Hey, Serena?"

Serena looked up. "Yeah?" she asked. Suddenly, Shauna snapped back into her flirty, causal pose and announced, "You better keep a firm grip on Ashy, because if I find out that you've been mistreating him…"

Shauna rushed back to me and took my hand, hugging my shoulder from behind my back, "…I'll be back. And I'll be taking him with me."

Shauna ran her finger from my chest, all the way up to my cheek seductively. She then rubbed my cheek and pushed it away gently. She strutted away, making sure that I was watching her every move.

She bent down, picked up her backpack and winked at me. "Give me a call if you're not being…" Shauna licked her lips enviously, "…_fully satisfied_." Shauna joined her friends on the other side of the path and started to walk away. She quickly turned around and held up her thumb and pinkie to her ear. I resisted the urge to nod and turned back to my friends. Serena stood by Bonnie and Clemont, waiting for me. I smiled and joined them on the Courmarine path.  
"You guys ready to go?" I asked nonchalantly. Instead of talking, they all just nodded.  
I walked behind Bonnie and Clemont with Serena. It seemed a little familiar, but I ignored it. Serena grasped my hand and leaned on my shoulder. I looked at her, confused.  
"Um…what's this for, Serena?" I asked.  
Serena smirked, "Don't think I've forgotten your punishment after all that, _Ashy_." I laughed and leaned my head on hers. But only a few steps later, a thought reappeared in my mind.  
"By the way, Serena, there was something I wanted to ask you." I said.  
Serena nodded, "Sure. What is it?"  
"Uh…I guess I'll just say it. Are you and Shauna…?" I whispered the rest into her ear, just in case Bonnie and Clemont could hear. Serena blushed madly and pushed me away, scoffing.  
"Are you kidding me?!" she yelled. I tried to shush her down, but she'd already attracted the others' attention. I knew there was no stopping her now.  
"Serena, I…" Serena put a hand to my face, cutting me off.

"What kind of sick, demented pervert would think of something like that?! I mean, that's just disgusting, Ash. What have you been watching?" I stuttered, unable to think of an apt response.

"Do you even realise how many Amourshippers would burst out in a fit of online-messaging _rage_ if anyone ever suggested that sort of thing?!" Serena added. I gave her a strange look.  
"What's an _Amourshipper_?" I asked.

Serena slapped her forehead, "Ignore that. Let's just…keep walking. Just _don't _bring up that weird little fantasy of yours again, Ash. _Please_." I nervously agreed, thankful that I was, figuratively, out of the woods.

I offered my hand and Serena took it gracefully. Bonnie and Clemont joined our sides and we continued our journey to Courmarine City.

**That's it, guys! Happy Accidents 1 is complete! Now, onto a little Q &amp; A about this Fanfic. I know some of you have some legitimate questions, but I'm going to round them all up to three. PM me if I didn't cover your question.**

**Q1) Why did you make Shauna and Serena bisexual? **

**A: This was a Challenge Fanfic. A Chanllenge Fanfic is basically a story where everything in a movie/comic/anime/etc. that already is canon stays canon EXCEPT FOR ONE KEY DIFFERENCE. Challenge Fanfics are usually submitted via Review/PM/IRL request.**

**In this case, the difference was "Make Serena and Shauna bisexual and let them seek Ash." **

**Q2) Will there be a sequel?  
A: Yes. But for now I'm putting it aside to refocus on my Amourshipping stories.**

**Q3) Your lemon was rather dull. Why?**

**A: That was my first lemon I'd ever written, so I was just testing the waters, so to speak. I didn't know the range of words I was ALLOWED to use, without my Chapter getting removed/blocked. Plus, I've got 2 warnings and I think something bad happens at three. I'm not too sure about the "warnings" system, so can someone explain it via Review please? I asked for ONE OC via PM once, and got 15, so I'll just settle for a Review.**

**Thanks, guys! It's been a lot of fun and I thank all of you for your support and motivation. Please continue to read my Fanfics and give me feedback! (As always) Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!**


End file.
